


That's Not Just Holding, Is It

by TerryMcKay



Category: Summer of Rockets (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Smut, what would have happened if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerryMcKay/pseuds/TerryMcKay
Summary: Basically, I tried to put into words what the brilliant ladies of our group chat (you know who you are) came up with.What would have happened if the tiny woman hadn't interrupted Samuel and Kathleen's moment?





	That's Not Just Holding, Is It

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any possible mistakes, I re-read it a couple of times, but I am tired now.

“That’s not just holding, is it?” Kathleen whimpered against Samuel’s neck as he continued his assault with kisses down her throat. He simply couldn’t resist her. Too long had he tried, fighting the urge to be with her at all times, to have her as close to him as it was humanly possible, to kiss her and quite frankly to do things with her, he hadn’t even entertained, less done with his wife in years.

 

Kathleen, too, couldn’t remember a time where she had wanted to melt into someone, become one with them. It certainly had never happened with Richard. She loved Richard, but it had always been really rather practical. They met, became friends, somewhere on the way that became somewhat more, they decided to marry - there really had been nothing romantic about it - and that followed the wedding night. Kathleen got pregnant and everything became business as usual, with Richard’s politics, his mental illness, her garden parties and her bringing up Anthony. All of this with her fulfilling her duty in the bedroom every once and again. Not a single time had it been like it was at this very moment: electrifying and intoxicating to the point where she couldn’t think, feel, taste, hear or breathe in anything but him. Every touch sent shivers down her spine, almost made her lose her mind.

 

There was no way of kidding herself she was still in control over herself. So, she did the one thing she craved the most, turn her head and get his lips back on hers. The moment their lips connected, it was as if everything fell into place. It just felt so right. At this moment nothing mattered but him and her.

 

What had started as something soft, almost innocent, with their lips brushing against each other like butterfly wings, learning each other’s taste and stealing each other’s breath, now turned into something much more urgent. They now kissed each other with a fervent need, that made all the other kisses of their past pale to this one. The swift graduation in intensity made her cling onto his vest while pulling him closer to herself. Just then his tongue sought entrance in her mouth, gentle but demanding and unlike anything she had ever experienced. It sent wild tremors up and down her body and she knew at this point, that she would not have the willpower to stop him or herself - even if she wanted to. And she didn’t want to. She needed him.

 

While she balled his shirt to pull him even closer, she gave up on unbuttoning the rest of his vest with her trembling fingers for the time being. The bristles of his beard on her soft skin, while seeking to share one breath with Samuel and their tongues gliding against each other, twirling, melting and becoming one, were still superior. She would get to unbuttoning that darn vest but breaking off their kiss for it, was still out of the question.

 

The only sounds they heard were their breathing, the sounds of their kisses and their whimpers. At last, he groaned into her mouth, when she only too willingly glided onto his lap, straddling him in the course of doing so.

 

“Oh God, Samuel,” she breathed as they finally broke their kiss to catch their breath. For the first time, she looked into his eyes again. The intense shade of blue that usually adorned them, had now darkened to almost black pools of desire. There was no doubt what kind of an effect she had on him when she pressed herself down on his lap, feeling his cock like steel pressing into her core.

 

Before either of them could stop themselves, both of them groaned, albeit he tried to swallow her moan with a kiss. Technically, they weren’t even allowed to be in the same room anymore, even less with their limbs entangled, lips swollen and cheeks flushed. But then, even if that tiny woman happened to barge into his room, he doubted they would take notice of her.

 

He was much more preoccupied with the way her hands felt as they roamed down his chest, back to his vest again, attempting on finishing the job they had started. This time, too, he could not wait until she was done. He already missed the taste of her, how she would get goosebumps as soon as he touched her, how she would breathe in and whimper against him.

 

“You... I…. it just makes things worse,” she moaned, yet was unwilling to stop anything they had started.

 

Samuel responded by giving a grunt while he continued trailing kisses down her neck and began suckling at her pulse point, before he delved further south and lowered his lips towards the centre of her collar bone, all the while eliciting whimpers from her until he was stopped by her dress.

 

Kathleen was on fire. His ministrations had let her forget any doubts and restraints she might have had prior to this. She couldn’t think, just feel. It was almost like her nervous system had taken over completely and had replaced her eyesight. Never in her life had she felt anything so passionate, building an intense throbbing and a heat in her very centre.

 

Meanwhile, she had finally succeeded in ridding him of his gratuitous vest, and she started working on the top buttons of his shirt. She knew there was neither time nor place to fully undress him, even though she was burning to feel his skin on hers, to be burnt by the heat that was radiating off him. But there simply was not the time. Somewhere in the depths of her mind, she was dimly aware that the tiny woman could come in at any given moment, considering, the door was unlocked, but she couldn’t get herself to care. All she cared about was Samuel.

 

The fumbling of her fingers stopped with a frustrated sigh, unable to open any other button beyond the first one. Samuel felt her irritation and could more than just emphasize with her.

He himself had it taken upon himself to open the buttons of her dress to expose at least a bit of skin to him, but he probably was not having such a hard time unbuttoning her dress as she did with his shirt, but her smell and her soft skin kept distracting him and he found himself licking, biting and eventually sucking her neck. It was a bit juvenile, perhaps, but his urge to mark this night, give her something to remember it by was simply too great.

 

“Sam,” she gasped and let go of his buttons as he eventually let go of that patch of skin to put her out of her misery and help her with his buttons. Samuel merely smiled at her and grazed her fingers as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

 

Now it was her turn to pepper his jawline with kisses. Staying away from him even for a moment seemed like an eternity to her. She needed to be as close to him as it was possible under the circumstances and anything else was no option. That’s how she ultimately moved on to his earlobe and began nibbling at it, which elicited a gasp from  him.

 

By now he had successfully opened the top buttons down to his navel when he decided this should be enough and he went back to her dress and swiftly and impatiently unbuttoned it. He knew how terrible and obvious it would look if he just ripped open the front of her dress, at this point, it almost couldn’t be fast enough for him. He simply needed her and he needed her now.

 

At long last he had managed to unbutton enough to push the offending garment and her bra off her shoulders, so he could finally conquer more territory, hastily making his way down to the centre of her collarbone again, breathing in her sent, licking up the drop of sweat that had formed itself there. The little gasps and moans that came out of her mouth told him that she enjoyed this just as much as he did.

 

Kathleen was floating. Samuel didn’t just taste and smell incredibly intoxicating. He looked incredible, too, sleek, tone and muscular in his open shirt. She was mesmerized by him and didn’t just let her eyes roam over his lean chest, but also traced her fingers down his neck and over his chest, trying to memorize every nook and cranny of him. Her hand lingered on his heart and she felt it beating wildly, just as wildly as hers. Her heart was threatening to jump out of her chest altogether. Even more when she got confirmation that he felt the same.

 

It wasn’t just her heart, however, that was affected by him. The warm itch that had built up in her core, had now transformed into the most intense built-up pressure. Never had she felt the need for someone quite as much as she did for Samuel. She felt her wetness seeping through her knickers and was hyper aware of her erogenous zone. The need to be filled with him was almost overpowering at this point. The fact that his cock was straining hard against the fabric of his trousers didn’t exactly help matters either. It also didn’t help to get some relief when she tried to press her centre onto his hardness. Quite on the contrary. It only made things worse. So, when he finally removed her bra to work her breasts free and began circling first one nipple then the other with his tongue, she only bucked into him even more, desperate for some relief. This was answered by a grunt that sounded a lot like “Kath” but she couldn’t be certain.

 

Just when Samuel began tending to one nipple by alternating between nibbling and sucking on it, a moan so loud threatened to spill out of her mouth that would surely have alerted the hostess of their rooms. To keep them safe from blowing their cover, she instead, tried to muffle the sound by leaning into the crook of his neck. The intensity almost overpowered her, though, and instead, she bit him.

With satisfaction, she heard his hiss and felt his hands finally move further downwards. Kathleen was growing even hotter and even more impatient. Then Samuel stopped with his ministrations, just when he was about to move underneath her dress.

 

She looked up at him puzzled and was met by his glance, meeting her eyes to make sure that continuing was alright with her. Both of them were lost in each other and it showed in her eyes. They were heavy with desire and met his with such a great amount of trust, he simply couldn’t help but kiss her with such abandon, it left both of them breathless. How he had managed to get this goddess of a woman to straddle him, was beyond him. At the moment, he couldn’t get himself to care and ponder over it, though. She had given him the get-go to continue. The last thing he wanted to do now was to start thinking of the hows and whys or anything remotely related to that.

 

Next thing Kathleen felt was Samuel’s fingers ghosting along the inside of her thigh, revelling in the sensation it provoked in both of them. FInally, Kathleen had dragged her arms out of her dress, which was now bunched around her waist, and now had free reign over her arms again, which she now put around his neck to have a better hold onto him and to be pull him even closer. Her nipples finally touched his chest and for a second, she thought she’d come solely from this touch.

 

Her pants became more and more erratic, the further his fingers traced along her thighs moving closer and closer to the rim of her knickers.

 

“Sam, please,” was the only thing she managed to breathe out, while she simultaneously had put her arms inside his shirt and was digging her nails into his back. She was just as impatient as he was. He could feel her wetness and his cock was begging for release. It was almost painful to have it restrained in his trousers. But her pleasure was first and foremost. He wanted, no, he needed to see her come undone. It was as if it was his duty to pleasure her and put himself second. That’s why he tried to prolong everything as much as he could, much to Kathleen’s desperation.

 

She knew that if she didn’t have him inside her soon, she might just go crazy. It was all she could think about. No kind of kissing, licking, biting, grazing or bucking against him could help bring that kind of pleasure and release she sought, but have him inside her.

 

As much as he wanted to drag it out, increase her pleasure, Samuel knew that he could not delay it for much longer. So, he did the one thing, that might make him come undone by just observing. He finally let his fingers slip inside her knickers. Yet at the same time, he swallowed yet another moan of hers with a kiss, as not to attract the landlady.

 

Her hands had found their way into his hair and her fingernails now dragged down his scalp. Samuel was sure that at some point those nails might draw blood tonight, but he didn’t care. On the contrary. It was a thin line between pain and pleasure and at the moment, pleasure came out on top and he slipped a finger inside her.

 

The gasp he evoked with that action was one, even he could not have anticipated. For a second both stilled, breaths laboured as if waiting for something. But nothing came. Slowly but surely he continued working her towards her climax. It truly was a sight for sore eyes. The usually so well composed Kathleen Shaw, who had everything planned, right down to her reactions to things and people, who always had the right, diplomatic and charming response to everything, had completely lost control. With her head thrown back, her long neck with her alabaster skin exposed, her perky breasts, her eyes shut and her hands on his shoulders, clasping him so tightly he might go numb from it, he thought he had never seen something quite as stunning. Just as her whimpers became increasingly loud, as she bucked against his fingers and he felt she was close, he removed his fingers from inside her.

 

Kathleen had not expected for this turn of action. She needed it more than she needed air to breathe. The only thing she could do at this moment was to look at him, confused and irritated as to why he was denying her her peak. Samuel didn’t reply. Instead, he smiled and leaned forward for another deep kiss. If she had had the choice, she would kiss him until the end of her days, but she also knew what he was playing at and if he didn’t give her what she wanted, she would have to try and get it herself. Usually, she wasn’t a woman of action who just took what she wanted. This was one time, however, she made an exception.

 

Samuel had just latched his mouth onto one of her breasts again, while his one hand held onto her waist and the other one dipped back under her dress when she broke off his actions and took him off guard by beginning to fumble at his belt. She was ready to burst with tension. How she managed to get ahold of herself for this moment and actually free his rock-hard cock from its confinements. At this moment the world stood still. She weighed his pulsating member, already glistening with precum at the top, in her hand. It was bigger than Richard’s, at least as far she could remember. It had always been a rather clinical act and she didn’t ever remember sharing a moment like this with her husband.

 

Before he could process what was happening, her hand had enclosed around him and she rubbed it up and down a few times before carefully placing it at her entrance and slowly lowering herself onto him. If he had thought he might combust when she had merely held him, his synapses now went into overdrive. He hissed at the feel and Kathleen gasped in relief. He had never felt something quite as extraordinary. The fact that she had only pushed aside her knickers, only increased his pleasure when the garment rubbed against him. She was hot and wet and more than ready for him. Kathleen in turn never wanted to be anywhere else ever again but where she was at this very moment. Filled with him, was an experience she never thought she’d have and never thought she wanted to miss ever gain.

 

Slowly but surely she began to move.

 

There was nothing Samuel wanted more than to take her breasts into his mouth again. But at the same time, he needed drive as deep into her as he possibly could. With that thought in mind, he lowered himself on his back and held onto her hips, allowing her to set the pace.

 

Both were groaning and moaning and she was certain that if anyone passed his room at this point, it would be very apparent what was going on inside. Part of her didn’t want to care, but the other part knew that they could find themselves in a very compromising situation if they did get caught, so she leaned down to him and tried to kiss away their sounds of pleasure, while her nipples grazed his chest and they both moved in sync. Under any other circumstances, she would have noticed her knees rubbing against the rather rough carpet, but she didn’t now.

 

Samuel tried to slow himself, not wanting for this to end. He pushed her knees up higher against the rug.Still, he knew he wouldn’t last for much longer, but he needed her to come first, he needed to see her.

 

And then she came. She was almost paralysed with pleasure, she gasped for air while hot white light flowed through her and her walls clenched around him.

 

She looked even more beautiful than he had thought possible. This would be one picture he would carry to his grave and keep in mind for the rest of his life. He couldn’t hold back any longer. He felt he was on fire, melting into her when he came. He wanted to shout her name, but just about managed not to do so and grunted instead as he spilt into her.

 

Both were shaking, breathing hard, coming down from their high. She was lying on top of him now, limb from what they had just experienced, unwilling to remove herself from him just yet. He grazed her cheek with his thumb and gave her another languid, lingering kiss.

 

When their breathing had somewhat normalised again and she softly brushed his hair out of his face, she was the first one to break the silence.

 

Breathing in deeply before she finally mumbled, “I should go before the tiny woman finds us.”

 

She was hesitant, her look told her that he felt the same way she did. They both didn’t want the moment to end, yet there was no other way. Somehow they had gotten away with their love-making, but they could stretch their luck for only that long.

 

Reluctantly, she pushed herself up from him, but only after kissing him a last time, for the last time, perhaps.

 

When they finally disentangled, a sort of sadness came over them, which made it impossible for either of them to look at each other as they got dressed. Neither of them knew what to say. They weren’t even sure if there was the right thing to say.

 

Kathleen had just about finished buttoning up her dress, looking almost impeccable again, while she felt sticky and sweaty and her knees felt battered when a knock interrupted the silence.

 

“It’s past 9.45. All residents should be in their own room by now. As I told you. There are absolutely no exceptions.”

If the stern, old lady had noticed their state of dishevelment she didn’t let anything on. Instead, she glanced at the two, expecting the rules to be abided.

 

“Don’t worry, I am just leaving,” Kathleen replied with a small, uncertain smile and got up on her feet, praying they wouldn’t give way, for she still felt quite overwhelmed at what had just happened.

 

Of course, it had been illusionary to think they could stay together the whole night, but being together with her just for a little longer would have been nice. But there was nothing he could do but play along. So, Samuel nodded obediently, whilst attempting to look as casual as it was possible for him.

 

“We will leave the door open.”

 

That seemed to satisfy the landlady and she turned around briskly and left the room, followed by Kathleen who slowly made her way towards the door as well, afraid to look at him, to see the desire to be with her even longer, to reciprocate that feeling that had grown over the course of the past few weeks. She didn’t want to leave him. Not ever. Still, there was absolutely no doubt that this had been a one-time thing. It could and should not happen again. Yet, there was nothing she wanted more.

 

“Thank God... Thank God for the timing of the tiny woman, because that would only have made things worse, wouldn’t it?” He almost chuckled at that. Almost. It would have been quite awkward if the fact of her leaving him wasn’t quite as heartbreaking as it was.

 

“Good night, Sam.” with one last sad look she turned around and carefully closed the door behind him, leaving him with his thoughts to himself.

  
  
  



End file.
